


[Vid] She's a Star

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: Her shadow was always with her, her shadow could always keep her small.Martha Jones is amazing.





	[Vid] She's a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonelvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonelvis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'She's a Star' by James, released sometime in the late 90s if I remember correctly.


End file.
